Un Amor Verdadero
by nathalypotter
Summary: siemrpe lo mismo al verla pasar... el amor de su vida se iba ante sus ojos con un hombre que no la merecia. y al confesarle su amor lo rechaza. que pasa si ginny no quiere sufrir mas por el y el la ama con locura?


Wenas! Este es mi segundo OneShot. Otra vez un Harry Ginny. Al terminarlo pensé en el hecho de escribir uno de Hermione Ron. Re que esto no tiene nada que ver? Espero que les guste )

**UN AMOR VERDADERO**

Siempre lo mismo al verla pasar. Esas cosquillas locas que invadían su ser. Hacia seis años que la conocía y solo dos que la veía como una chica de la cual se podía enamorar. Cayo rendido a sus pies cuando accidentalmente la vio en camisón una noche en la madriguera el pasado verano. Pero ya no era la niña que le temía a harry potter, el vio algo en su mirada ¿picardía tal vez? Pese a la sorpresa que se llevo al encontrarse con el en la cocina no se marcho como quizás hubiera hecho tantas otras veces sino que siguió su camino no sin antes plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios dándole la bienvenida. Eso extraño mucho a Harry y desde allí cada vez que lo hacia lo comenzó a disfrutar mas. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos ese verano, ya que los mejores amigos de harry estaban de novios y muchas veces este sobraba.

Debía reconocer que ginny era una grata compañera y que el tiempo a su lado había ayudado a que la conozca a la perfecciona si también como a que esas cosquillas empiecen a surgir en su estomago cada vez que esta lo rozaba o siquiera se le acercaba. Podían pasar horas eternas hablando de sus gustos de sus miedos. El era su gran confidente, muchas veces le relataba lo mal que se senita al estar tan protegida por sus hermanos constantemente, su reciente ruptura con colin (cosa que a harry inconcientemente le ocasiono una sonrisa que de no ser por que ella no podía verlo hubiera originado varios cuestionamientos) ella… la persona más especial que había soñado conocer. No sabia por que no la había visto así después de haberla conocido hace tanto. Simplemente supo que en ese momento eso, para harry por lo menos, dejaba de ser una simple amistad.

**Yo no se como paso  
pero al encontrarte algo me sucedió  
será que tu estabas mal  
y yo sin nadie a quien amar**

Ya en howarts no podían estar tanto juntos. Ella pasaba ratos largos con el los fin de semana, ya que en el transcurso de la semana se dedicaba a estar largos ratos con sus amigas de curso. Harry las veía como unas estupidas engreídas que lo único que hacían era tratar de atraer a la mayor cantidad de chicos posibles, nada que ver con su dulce ginny

-sabes ron lo que no entiendo? –dijo harry viéndola salir a la colorada una vez mas por el retrato de la dama gorda. Su amigo lo miro extrañado y hermione, que estaba sentada encima de esta también. – como es que no le dices a tu hermana que esas chicas no le convienen. O a caso no ves como se pavonean delante de todo chico que se les cruce tratando de seducirlos..?

-si ya lo se! – dijo ron enfadado jugando con los rizos de hermione- se lo he estado diciendo todo el verano, se desprende de colin y se pasa todo el día con estas tontas- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero sabes como es si le tratas de controlar la vida mas caprichosa se pone y solo lo hace por despecho… entonces para que seguir insistiéndolo si de todos modos se empecinara mas en hacerlo? –concluyo encogiéndose de hombros.

-lo que yo no entiendo… -empezó a decir hermione muy perspicaz – es por que TU te preocupas en con quien se junta ginny… por que a decir verdad colin tampoco te gustaba para ella. – lo miro seriamente a los ojos. Hermione tenia la habilidad de conocer a la gente a la perfección sin siquiera hablar con esta. Sabia que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos hacia la pelirroja pero conociéndola tanto no lo diría delante de su celoso hermano ron. – Creo que el papel de hermano se le ha pegado a este también ron – le dijo a su novio dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y besando sus labios, no in antes dedicarle un guiñó de ojo a harry. A este no le sorprendió sino que le confirmo su teoría: hermione ya estaba al tanto de su ¿amor? por ginny.

Ese fin de semana había salida a Hogsmeade. Harry no dudo, debía invitarla ni bien la viera a ginny, ya que hacia mucho tiempo no podía compartir un rato a solas con ella. Se levanto temprano aquel viernes y se cambio aun más rápido. La esperaría en la sala común ya que si no una vez más se le escaparía con las amigas. Vio pasar a colin a quien no saludaba desde el año anterior cuando ayudo a ron a ponerle los puntos ni bien se puso de novio con ginny. Estaba nervioso, como si fuera a pedirle un compromiso o siquiera declarársele, pero solo era una salida de amigos no entendía porqué. En howarts no pasaban tantos ratos solos como en la madriguera, quizás por verlos en el pueblo todos pensarían que estaban en algo (cosa que a el no le disgustaba porque empezaba a entender que era lo que mas le gustaría en el mundo) y pondría en una situación incomoda a su pelirroja favorita. En ese momento ginny bajo de las escaleras y lo saludo con ese beso matutino que tanto le gustaba.

-has visto a colin harry? – le pregunto nerviosa viendo a todos lados. Algo pasaba.

-si acaba de salir hace unos cinco minutos por el retrato… pero por que lo buscas? M- pregunto nervioso. Hacia semanas enteras que no los veía juntos y la ilusión de que hubieran roto definitivamente se hacia mas grande. Pero en ese momento intuyo que esto no era tan definitivo como esperaba. – oye… tu.. tu no habrás vuelto con el verdad? – dijo con el seño fruncido.

-oh! Harry no te pongas en hermano mayor! – le recrimino la colorada poniendo los ojos en blanco. – si volvimos ayer. Le pedí que habláramos y los dos encontramos que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro. Realmente sabes cuanto lo quiero. Se si… todas las cosas que he dicho de el… pero son momentos de bronca no es que realmente lo haya sentido! Yo lo quiero muchísimo…

-y crees realmente que el lo haga después de lo que te dijo? Oh ginny por favor! Se acostó con luna y lo has perdonado! Por dios que tonta te has puesto! No te creía así! – dijo enfadado levantándose de su asiento. Que rabia le tenia a Creevey! Que estupido patán que la había hecho sufrir y aun la tenia para el como quería. Su engaño pensó que seria la gota que revalsaria el vaso para ginny, entre tantos malos tratos y olvidos que había tenido, pero lo que mas bronca le daba era que si ella lo perdonaba no era sino por que lo quería demasiado.

-mira harry como yo resuelva mis problemas no te incumbe. Lo quiero punto. Lo perdono no hay mas objeciones. En todo caso a quien jamás debería perdonar es a luna, ya que ella era mi amiga y se comporto de una forma asquerosa conmigo. No puedo culpa a colin si busca quien le de algo que yo no estoy dispuesta a darle…. – dijo poniéndose mas colorada incluso que su roja cabellera.

-ah bueno! Te has consagrado, y creo que hasta te nominaría como la tonta del año! – estaba rojo de furia, por poco y le gritaba y de no ser por que estaba en la sala común y todos ya comenzaban a bajar de seguro lo haría. – entonces dices que si TU no puedes darle eso puede el buscarlo donde sea? Eh? Eres tonta Ginebra Molly Weasley? Por que entonces no nos ponemos de novios nosotros así me perdonas cada estupidez que hago? – le dijo colapsando y casi todos pudieron oírlo.

-simplemente porque… porque tu no eres lo suficientemente valiente siquiera para pedírmelo para eso! – dijo encrispada de fría sin siquiera mirarlo – deja ya de molestarme harry quiero ser feliz con el de una vez sin que tu y tu recuerdo se metan en mi maldita relación! – y salio corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas por su mejilla.

Harry volvió a sentarse con la mano en su pecho. Aun esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza "porque tu no eres lo suficientemente valiente siquiera para pedírmelo para eso". no entendía. No entendía porque ginny le decía eso. Acaso si el se lo pediera, con cualquier fin ella diría que si? Acaso eso le estaba dando a entender. Porque lo dijo si antes juraba querer a colin? O a caso jugaba con el y trataba de que la deje en paz? Miles de preguntas como esas abrumaron la cabeza de harry, pero este lo único que supo a ciencia cierta fue que una vez mas no podría compartir un momento a solas con ella.

**Y mira que ironía querida**

**El no te entrega nada**

**En cambio yo te ofrezco mi vida**

**Con solo una mirada**

Por dos semanas no se dirigió siquiera una mirada de reproche o de rencor con la pelirroja. Y eso a harry lo estaba matando, mas aun si cada vez que la veía iba del brazo, de la mano o prendida al cuello dándole besos al estupido de creevey. No podía creer como podía ser tan dominada… o quizás… como podía quererlo tanto. Ron se había puesto rojo de furia y si bien harry insistió muchísimo para que haga algo incitándolo y diciendo varias cosas malas de colin, hermione siempre lo detuvo, y harry sabia muy bien que esta y sus pedidos siempre lograban convencerlo. Decidió entonces que era el momento de actuar. No podía dejar que ese inútil volviera a lastimar a la chica que ya sabia harry, amaba con todo su corazón. De ahí en mas lo seguiría a sol y a sombra, si algo le había enseñado la vida era que quien hace las cosas una vez puede hacerlo dos veces. Y eso ginny no se merecía para nada.

Descubrió así que colin tenía una manía extraña de quedarse hasta que todo el mundo se fuera a acostar en la sala común. Decidió vigilarlo una noche en particular en la cual ginny también se había ido muy temprano a dormir. Subió y busco en su baúl la capa para hacerse invisible y le dio a ron la excusa de que quería un rato de soledad que vagaría por los pasillos del colegio para pensar. Bajo y lo encontró allí solitario como siempre, pero su mirada transcribía impaciencia. Se sentó en una butaca desocupada y se limito a observarlo. Luego de cinco minutos una colorada bajo por las escaleras cosa que a colin pareció sorprenderlo bastante. Parecía molesto, como si algo se hubiera salido de sus planes.

-gin… gin que haces acá… por que no estas durmiendo? –dijo nervioso cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

-no podía dormir. La charla que mantuvimos me dejo incapaz de hacerlo. Di muchas vueltas en la cama y como supuse que estarías acá como siempre decidí bajar a hablar contigo.

-ya te lo he dicho. Yo te quiero ginn pero siento que si el cariño que dices tu también tener por mi no lo expresas de otra forma… yo tendré que buscarlo en otro lado… o lo que es peor… terminar contigo puesto que al parecer tu cariño no es tan grande.

Un momento pensó harry. El maldito de creevey le estaba diciendo a ginny que si no tenían relaciones este las tendría con otra? Cretino, inútil, hijo de una manada de perras! No podía odiar tanto a una persona como a colin creevey en ese momento. Nada más la quería usar a SU ginny. El jamás lo haría. Como es capaz de decirlo tan descaradamente. Si no tuviera la capa, si no supiera como se pondría ginny y como la perdería para siempre lo mataría en ese instante.

-trato de entenderte colin. De verdad lo hago. Creo que tu lo hiciste cuando viene y te pedí que me ayudes a olvidarlo. Y lo hiciste. Y si bien ya me conoces tanto que sabes que muy en el fondo aun lo quiero deberías saber que te quiero muchísimo a ti y te necesito como nunca necesite tanto a alguien.

-te entendí. Te entendí, te quise, te quiero, pero tus palabras de cariño no me alcanzan lo siento ginny. Debes hacer algo más. Quiero estar contigo de verdad o acaso es muy difícil de entender? Es que no estas en mi cuerpo cuando me acaricias… pero no! Siempre estamos solos y nunca quieres mas! No te entiendo. Osea hasta cierto punto puedes no estar preparada pero después de mas de seis meses? Puedes seguir igual? Acaso no sientes nada cada vez que… estamos a punto de estar juntos. Cada vez que me llevas a tu habitación y no hay nadie? No te entiendo ginn. De verdad trato pero no lo hago.

Como se atrevía? Como podía ser tan cínico de decirle que quería acostarse con ella? Como podía no esperarla si supuestamente la quería tanto!?el… el jamás le haría algo así a su tan amada ginny, el la cuidaría a mas no poder, la amaría pero sobre todo la respetaría. Colin no la quería más que para acostarse con ella. Si de verdad lo hiciera aunque sea un poquito no la estaría presionando tanto. Harry debía actuar y no sabía como.

-colin… colin yo acepto estar contigo… aquí mismo si es necesario. – dijo mirando hacia el suelo pero harry noto que su voz no expresaba lo que decía. Estaba angustiada y lo haría casi por obligación. Realmente no lo sentía así.

En ese instante se escucho un ruido en las escaleras. Alguien bajaba y colin se transformo por completo. Su cara se torno colorada. Su expresión preocupada.

-colin… amor! –susurraba una voz femenina escaleras arriba. – sube las chicas ya se han ido.

Colin miro a ginny. Esta levanto su rostro. Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Se notaba que este no sabia que hacer. Estaba confundido. Sabía que cuando ginny se enfadaba no se le podía hablar sin recibir un hechizo. Esta se levanto lentamente, se giro a el y sin siquiera mirarlo.

-me voy a dormir estoy cansada. Espero que lo pases bien no te duermas muy tarde porque sabes que mañana tenemos pociones y no puedes faltar, debemos terminar el trabajo practico. Veo que una vez más no aguardas mi respuesta. –muy dolida subió las escaleras.

Colin la llamo inútilmente. Harry no sabia si correr a socorrer a ginny o pegarle hasta el cansancio al inútil de colin. Una vez mas la veía llorar por el. Como podía ser tan odioso. Y para mas sorpresa de harry colin se levanto y en vez de dirigirse al cuarto de ginny para tratar de arreglar las cosas con esta o siquiera consolarla y darle una leve explicación que como tantas otras sería falsa, se encaminó al cuarto de la muchacha que minutos antes lo había llamado. Eso lo hizo colapsar de furia a harry. Debía hablar en ese mismo instante con ginny. No podía aguantar más. No más.

Subió a su cuarto y procurando no hacer ruido entro a la habitación de ginny. Todas dormían al parecer salvo una pequeña pelirroja de quien provenía un leve sollozo. Corrió las cortinas de esa cama y se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña pelirroja acurrucada en la cama con un oso en su mano.

-harry! – susurro para no hacer ruido. – que rayos haces aquí? Si te describen nos matan.

-necesito hablar contigo en este instante. Bajamos? – le dijo aunque en ese instante se dio cuenta de que quizás eso era lo que menos quería.

-lo siento harry no tengo ganas de bajar. – este le hizo un puchero que la conmovió. – pero si quieres nos quedamos acá. Supongo que no querrás hacerme nada verdad? –sonrió. Hacia días que no lo hacia. Pero como siempre el lograba hacerlo. El siempre había logrado sacarle una sonrisa muy a pesar de las peleas y lo cuidadoso que era para con ella. Esta se corrio un poco y harry se acomodo en la cama de la pelirroja. La muchacha saco su varita y pronunciando en un susurro _sonorum cortitus_, las cortinas se corrieron y ginny volviendo a su tono normal le dijo – habla tranquilamente ya que nadie te podrá oír. Las he hechizado para que no solo se corran sino también no permitan salir ningún sonido.

-oh… ya veo. Con razón muchos alumnos pueden pasarla bien en howarts, mira vos! –dijo aunque luego se arrepintió de haber hablado de eso. –ginny no podía esperar para hablar contigo. Mira se que te enojaras por lo que he hecho pero escuche tu conversación con colin. – dijo y se cayo ante los reproches de ginny.

-harry te he dicho una y mil veces que me molesta que te metas en mi vida! –dijo muy enojada aunque sabía que era mas por vergüenza que por la actitud de su amigo.

-lo se gin. Y por eso dude en venir a hablarte. Mira no me voy a poner a discutir ahora contigo sobre lo que debo y no debo hacer. Lo hice ya esta. Sin querer tal vez, pero lo escuche. Y más allá de que empieces con que no me meta o que soy demasiado protector para vos, es así de fácil, te daré mi palabra de hombre. Cuando uno quiere a una persona, no le importa más que estar con esa persona. Pero no en las condiciones que te ofrecía a ti colin, no siquiera con una sola condición. Si yo te quiero a vos no te obligo a hacer algo que no quieres o no deseas, simplemente me remito a quererte. Cuando ese cariño es ficticio, el hombre busca mas que besos, busca contacto corporal, sintiendo que la otra persona casi ni le importa, no se si me entiendes… - ginny asintió. Se dio cuenta que lo escuchaba, que no reprochaba su actitud, miraba hacia la sabana con culpa, pero sabia que todo lo que decía era verdad.- colin, al que tanto tu quieres, te estaba obligando a hacer algo que no querías, y más allá de eso, te estaba casi amenazando con dejarte! Te parece eso una demostración de su cariño o solo los deseos de un hombre con calentura, y perdona mi lenguaje? – ginny negó con la cabeza al escuchar lo primero y asintió lo segundo. Harry venia bastante bien. Y ese quizás era el mejor momento para declarársele. – entonces deberías replantearte si esta bien la respuesta que le has dado o si es el momento de cortar por lo sano las cosas para que no termines haciendo algo que al fin y al cabo no quieres. O a caso tu piensas que el es el indicado para pasar la primera noche de amor contigo? – le pregunto harry mordiéndose la lengua. El deseaba fervientemente ser ese muchacho que estuviera con ella por primera vez; el, de estar en el lugar de colin, no la presionaría, la cuidaría, la esperaría.

-se que todo lo que dices es cierto Harry, pero más allá de todo, no puedo dejar a colin. El me ofrece una protección que ninguno puede hacer – harry ante aquellas palabras maldijo por lo bajo pensando que el mismo desearía protegerla aún más – el me ofrece la protección del olvido. Cuando yo le pedí que me ayudara estando conmigo a olvidar… te –susurro por error pero harry creyó que no era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo así que no la interrumpió, ginny tomó su silencio como demostración de que por suerte no la había escuchado. – el me facilitó, con su compañía una distracción tal, que hacia que por momentos no piense en esa persona que con su indiferencia, me estaba matando. Desde que estuve con él, las cosas fueron claras: el me ofrecía su apoyo y contención en la medida que yo no lo atara a mi. Así pasamos los primeros meses, y yo sabía a la perfección que el se veía por las noches con algunas de mis compañeras, algunas amigas tal vez. Pero verlo con luna me enfado de tal forma que me resigne a dejarlo sabiendo que sin é volvería a ser todo lo mismo de antes con respecto a esta persona que deseaba por mí misma olvidar. Estuve todo el verano sin el, y si bien nos escribíamos a menudo como amigos que siempre hemos sido, me di cuenta que la distracción que me proporcionaba me era necesaria. El sujeto con el que estaba pasando la mayor parte de mis días estaba constantemente en mi cabeza y no me dejaba siquiera respirar su amor no correspondido. – ginny enmudeció ante lo dicho, sabía que se había excedido con sus palabras. Harry estaba soñando a caso ginny hablaba de él? No podía ser así, quizás en esos momentos que ella le pedía soledad para pensar se encontraba con otra persona, pero él muy bien sabía que con ninguna otra persona ginny había pasado tanto tiempo. – y si me has entendido bien harry… esa personas has sido tu, tu eres de aquel de quien deseo olvidarme por el simple hecho de que no puedo vivir sin ti. Sufro sabiendo que no me amas y teniéndote tan cerca. No te puedo concebir como un amigo. No ya no, por eso necesito de col… - harry no aguantaba mas, cuando las palabras de ginny llegaron a su cerebro y fueron procesadas, entendió que no había mejor manera de demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba que con un beso como el que le había dado. Ginny estaba tan sorprendida que al principio no respondió. El besaba sus labios dulcemente iniciando un recorrido que termino en las profundidades de su boca. Ahora ginny también era partícipe de tan grato momento.

Estuvieron pegados el tiempo suficiente como para secar sus bocas por completo. Se separaron lentamente y harry pudo ver unas cuantas lagrimas recorrer el rostro pecoso de su amada. Ella bajo la mirada mientras el ojiverde secaba con su pulgar cada una de ellas. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ginny a quien esperaba hacía tanto tiempo lo quería de verdad.

-no llores, tu belleza se opaca con cada una de tus lagrimas – le decía levantándole la barbilla de a poco hasta tener sus ojos a la par de los suyos. – explícame el motivo por el que lo sigues haciendo. Porque si acaso tanto lo esperaste no veo el motivo por el cual empeñarlo con lagrimas…

-tu… tu solo lo has hecho por lo que te dije. Cualquier persona sensata lo hubiera hecho si se enterara de que alguien le anda detrás. Estamos en una cama, siempre has odiado a colin. Me lo haces a propósito verdad? – seguía llorando. Si bien ese beso quedaría en su memoria para siempre, no podía creer que fuera verdad, que sea de verdad sentido por Harry.

-como siendo tan hermosa puedes ser tan tonta colorada de mi corazón. Acaso creías que tantos celos, tanta protección eran por creerme tu hermano mayor? No ginny. Te he amado desde que pude ver en vos la muchacha mas dulce y sincera. Creo desde el momento que tu decidiste olvidarme a mi se me ocurrió recordar que eras la muchacha mas especial que he conocido. Y no eres una mas del montón ginny weasley. Hace dos años eclipsaste mi corazón, y desde el verano eres la única para mi, he soportado todo este año teniéndote lejos, viéndote con alguien que los dos sabíamos bien no te convenía, enojándome y desenojándome con vos. Pero aún así te quise, lejos cerca, como sea que estemos te quiero ginn. De verdad lo hago. Y si me preguntas por que no podría responderte más que diciéndote que por simplemente ser vos. Sólo tu has logrado enamorarme ginn… y si sólo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que no hay necesidad de que me olvides… sería la persona mas feliz del mundo – dijo harry tomando con sus manos las pequeñas manos de ginny. Esta aun no lo miraba. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, el muchacho que mas había amado en tanto tiempo ahora se le estaba declarándose. Se acercaba una vez mas a su boca. Se le estaba abalanzando encima. Cada vez el contacto corporal era mas fuerte. En esos momentos se estaban besando. Como mucho tiempo antes, lejos el uno del otro, habían deseado. Hacia años que esperaban que ese momento llegara a sus vidas. Harry estaba encima de ella, besaba sus mejillas, jugaba en su cuello. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente. En casi un año y medio con colin nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, y en aquella ocasión estaba así con el mismísimo amor de su vida Harry James Potter. Y en ese instante, harry entendió que no podía perder el control de la situación, que debía respetarla, que no podía dejarse llevar por el momento con la persona que tanto amaba. Se incorporo y acariciando su mejilla con su mano húmeda por el calor que tanto acercamiento le había provocado.

**Si te cansaste de andar en amoríos  
N o me enojo si quieres quedarte conmigo  
De tantos que has tenido y te han amado  
Yo seré lo mejor que has encontrado  
Y de todas las cosas que has logrado  
Yo seré la mejor que te ha pasado...**

Sentía que a partir de allí todo cambiaría en sus vidas. Por fin Harry Potter sería feliz. Y el prometía hacer que la vida de la pequeña Weasley cambiara por completo. Ya se imaginaba la vergüenza ante los otros seis hermanos mayores cuando comentaran que estaban por fin juntos, la alegría de molly y de arthur, las caras de sus compañeros, la envidia de creevey por haberse quedado con ella. Imaginaba tantas cosas que había olvidado escucharla.

-… entiendes Harry? – dijo ginny concluyendo unas palabras que harry no había podido escuchar. Al ver la cara de este, la muchacha comprendió que no había sido así. – colin y yo tenemos un pacto que juramos los dos. El me prometió que no pararía hasta que olvide completamente a la persona que tanto me había hecho sufrir.

-si entiendo la maldita promesa del abusador de creevey – harry se estaba desesperando ante las reiteradas negaciones de la pequeña weasley. – no entiendo cual es la necesidad de olvidarme… si ya sabes que te amo con locura. Si ya podemos estar juntos de una vez. De verdad no quieres lo que tanto deseabas antes ginny? – le pregunto con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban empeñados en lo que parecía un próximo llanto.

**Y serás aquella mujer  
Que siempre de niño he soñado tener  
De andar en amores y fracasar  
Yo también me canse  
Por eso te pido  
Olvidar el pasado y volver a empezar**

-me has hecho demasiado daño como para que desee estar contigo. El rechazo que tenías hacia mi, o que yo creía que tenías, me daño y me marco muchísimo. Hoy por hoy no se si sería capaz de estar a tu lado sin siquiera pensar en todas las lagrimas derramadas por no tenerte. –estaba muy dolida. Se notaba en su voz. Realmente parecía querer estar con el, pero algo en su interior la detenía ¿había algo más que sufrimiento pasado?.

-acaso ginny piensas que yo no soy capaz de sentir? Acaso crees que no sufrí tu olvido, el que me ignoraras cada vez que estuvieras con colin, el simple hecho de que estés con colin? La diferencia entre tú y yo ay esta marcada. Yo soy capaz de olvidar el dolor para estar contigo. Tú prefieres recordarlo y estar junto a una persona que no te quiere ni la mitad de lo que yo alguna vez te quise, antes de sentir este amor tan profundo.

-no… no es eso harry… -trato de decir ginny pero harry la detuvo con un beso y se marcho a su habitación a tratar de dormir, cosa que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer en toda la noche.

Continuaron por dos semanas mas sin dirigirse la palabra. Al pasar ginny, esta miraba hacia abajo y harry mostraba reproche en una mirada perdida. Ron, si bien sabía que habían discutido, no pensaba que fuera para tanto y trataba constantemente de unirlos. Trataba de organizar torneos de snap explosivo, o le pedía a hermione que le explique algo a el en particular para que su amigo corra a los brazos de ginny como solía hacerlo en verano. Nada de esto surtía efecto. Hermione y el pelirrojo se preocupaban cada vez mas por estos dos, pero sabían que no se podían meter en sus vidas.

A harry se le colmo la paciencia la tarde que vio a colin y a ginny salir de un aula solitaria muy desarreglados. Ella se acomodaba la pollera, estaba roja. La agarro del brazo y la volvió a meter allí adentro, no sin antes echarle un buen hechizo aturdidor a colin, que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo del pasillo. Estaba rojo de furia, si todo era como había pensado al verla salir por esa puerta, otra ginny iba a caminar por el pasillo, junto a su novio poco respetable.

-maldita sea ginny a que crees que estas jugando? – le dijo sin poder contener su enojo para con la chica – crees que esto es así de fácil? Que rayos estabas haciendo con el maldito de creevey en esta aula vacía para que salieras así tan desarreglada? – no podía creer que ginny, Su ginny, ya no fuera el pequeño ángel con el que soñaba cada noche.

-nada harry! Estábamos aquí tranquilos, no hicimos nada que te diera el derecho de recriminarme todo, estaba en un aula vacía con mi novio. Acaso no es todo lo que las chicas hacen con sus novios? –pregunto sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Harry quien cada vez se ponía peor.

-todas las chicas pueden hacerlo si a caso quieren un poco a sus novios. Esto no es un juego! Estar con un chico debería marcarte y no tomarlo como que todas las demás lo hacen! No eres como todas las demás! – al niño que vivió no le entraba en la cabeza como aquella dulce virgen había perdido su atribución mas pura con tal tremendo degenerado.

-harry por favor entiéndeme no he hecho nada con colin. No tengo el valor suficiente para estar con el sabiendo que no lo amo y sino que amo a otra persona que siempre vuelves a ser Tu- de donde estaba sacando el coraje para volverle a confesar su amor a Harry? Sólo ella sabía, aunque no entendía muy bien hasta donde deseaba llegar.

-entonces explícame por que quieres extender más las cosas lo de lo que pueden llegar a dar. Me estas volviendo loco! Estoy a tus pies, nunca me ha pasado, no puedo siquiera entender por que es así, pero solo tú me importas. Y si dejara de existir el mundo yo pediría tenerte a mi lado, para cuidarte, para mimarte… por que TE AMO GINEVRE MOLLY WEASLEY te amo de la forma que jamás he amado a nadie y que jamás podré! Y tu te mantienes en la postura de no hacerme caso, de pensar que te lastimare, que como ya has sufrido por mi deseas olvidarme. No puedo creer por que sigues intentando hacer algo que no puedes y que nos está lastimando mucho a los dos. Rompe con colin, por favor ginny te lo pido, con escasas fuerzas ya, por verte tan lejos. Quiero estar contigo puedes entender? – harry levanto la vista. Había dicho todo eso de una vez, caminando sin parar, y recién se había percatado de las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por su bello rostro. – pero veo que tendré que entenderte, ya que no haces mas que llorar cada vez que te digo que te amo locamente. Estamos destinados a sufrir por el otro… lo estamos acaso?

Ginny no sabía que decir. Por que en realidad no podía mas que creer en todas sus palabras y resignarse a entender que Harry James Potter la amaba de una vez por todas. Ya no debería estar con nadie para olvidarlo, sino que lo tendría a su lado para disfrutar gratos momentos con el. Ya no tendría por que escribir su nombre a escondidas de los ojos del mundo, sino que podría entregarle todas las cartas que redactó hace años pensando en el, ya no tendría que llorar de tristeza pensando en su amor no correspondido, sino tener lagrimas de goce al saber que era suyo. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse a el y susurrando al oído declararle su amor…

-no esperaba mas de mi Harry… el que me ha enamorado desde el primer día y lo hará hasta el último… como resistirme a tus encantos si fueron ellos los que me hicieron volver loca por ti? Te amo con toda la inmensidad que mi torpe corazón puede albergar. – y concluyendo su propia declaración, con un colin aturdido que comenzaba a despertar, y cientos de pasos a sus afueras, lo beso como hacía tiempo deseaba… como siempre soñó.

**Cuantas veces sufri  
cuantas veces llorando  
a Dios le pregunte donde esta  
porque quiero encontrarlo  
si esta cerca de mi  
o en paises lejanos  
llevame donde este aunque alli  
yo me muera en sus brazos  
yo me muera en sus brazos**

**de repente el cielo se abrio  
y un sol grande me ilumino  
era el que me sonrrio  
el dueño de mi vida**

**me conto que a Dios le pregunto  
lo mismo que le pregunte yo  
descubrimos que juntos cumpliamos sueños dormidos  
el tuyo y el mio**

**un amor un amor verdadero llego a mi vida ay  
un amor que alimenta el deseo llego a mi vida  
un amor que desplega las alas  
un amor que hace nido en mi almohada**

**ese amor el que tanto esperaba llego a mi vida...**


End file.
